


She sells Seychelles

by TashxTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Seychelles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons take a holiday to the Seychelles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

The Los Angeles Airport was packed, showing Fitzsimmons that they weren’t they only ones taking a summer holiday. They waited at their gate. Their flight wasn’t set to board for another hour but Jemma insisted they come four hours early. The wait didn’t seem to bother Jemma. Her head was buried in a book. Fitz sat next to her, his arm slung over her shoulder. 

“You know, we didn’t have to come so early,” He told her. 

She looked up from her book, turning her head so she could see his face. 

“I know. But this is really important to me. I was worried we were going to miss our flight or something and it would all be ruined.”

Fitz knew how important this was to her. They hadn’t been able to relax like this for a long time, but now that Hive is dead and hydra has been destroyed, they finally have time to actually be together. 

“I’m just so bored,” He groaned “And you’re ignoring me. What are you reading, anyway?”

Jemma placed her bookmark in then closed the book. The cover showed him that it was definitely a romance novel. Romance was a genre that Jemma rarely read, she was more into Science fiction or fantasy. 

“It was something my mum recommended, and then Daisy had a copy and said I could borrow it so I thought why not? It’s not that good, though.”

“Don’t read it then,” He suggested, tugging her closer “Your supposed to be spending time with me but instead your ignoring me and reading a book you don’t even like.”

Jemma laughed “This coming from the person who’s going to sleep through the entire plane ride.”

True, Fitz thought, but totally not fair. 

Jemma sighed and put her book back in her bag. Fitz knew that she wanted to keep reading, she wasn’t the type to leave anything unfinished, but the idea that she would stop to spend time with him makes him feel special. 

“Coulson wants us hard at work when we get back,” Jemma started, “He said it’s going to hard without us for the next two weeks-“

“No,” Fitz interrupted. 

“What’s wrong?” Jemma asked. He could see that she was worried that she had done something wrong. 

“Nothing. Lets just not talk about work. How about you tell me about all the fish you want to see at the Seychelles.”

A grin spread across Jemma’s face. He could see her excitement. Jemma had spent the last two weeks telling him all about the Seychelles, she was especially excited about their wildlife, saying that they had to explore so they could see some of it in person. 

Jemma reached down and pulled a binder out of her carry on. It was just like the ones we used in the lab, but more decorated. 

“I made this for you,” She told him, “I thought it might be a bit boring if we saw all the sea life and wildlife but you didn’t know what any of it is. I thought maybe you could read it on the plane.”

Fitz smiled. He wasn’t usually one for holiday homework, but since she’d obviously put so much effort into making this for him he was definitely going to read it. 

“We can start now if you want.” Jemma opened the front cover and started reading, explaining the fish to him in full detail. He was enthralled, not by the content but by the excitement in her voice as she spoke. 

 

The hour passed quickly, and soon enough the two of them were sitting in their seats on the plane. 

“First class,” Jemma muttered, “Coulson said he would book our tickets, but I didn’t realize he would be this generous.”

Fitz chuckled, but he knew the man well enough to not expect any less from him. Everyone had been delighted when he and Jemma had finally told everyone they were dating, Coulson especially. He had told Fitz that after watching everything they had been through over the last few years he was glad they finally had a chance at happiness. 

The seats were nice, though. Fitz usually traveled economy, whenever he did travel on a normal plane. May had offered to fly them but they didn’t want to attract any attention to themselves. 

The seatbelt sign turned off, signaling that they could take off their seatbelts. Fitz unfastened him straight away, but Jemma kept hers on. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. He knew there was something more to it, and it worried him. Jemma had never expressed a fear of flying, not even after she jumped out of a plane when she had the chituri virus. 

“Nothing. I’m just feeling a bit sick.”

Fitz knew that that wasn’t it, but he let the issue slide. He slid his arm over her shoulders, hoping that his embrace would relax her. She leaned into his arm but still kept her belt on. Fitz relaxed back into his seat and found himself falling asleep. 

He was woken a couple hours later by a flight attendant, pushing her trolley along the aisle. He reached over and stroked Jemma’s arm, waking her from her slumber. 

“I think we might be getting lunch now,” He told her softly. She groaned and pressed her face into his shoulder. 

“You feeling better? Are you hungry at all? The food actually looks edible.”

Jemma shrugged her shoulders “Kinda. I guess I could eat. I probably won't finish it though”

Jemma had never been a big eater, which didn’t bother him. He usually finished all her food for her. He’d known her long enough to know not to worry about her eating. 

“That’s fine,” He promised. 

The food came and went, and it actually wasn’t disturbing, unlike all the other flights he’d been on. Jemma had fallen back asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Fitz was flicking through the movies the flight had available, finding something to pass the rest of the time. They still had another fifteen hours until the plane landed in they Seychelles. 

He paused on Doctor who, seeing that they had the season eight and nine. He and Jemma were yet to catch up with the new seasons. It was so tempting to watch, but Jemma would be so mad if he watched it without her. Instead, he put on the latest season of supernatural, something that Jemma had never been that interested in. He relaxed back into his seat, his headphones on and zoned out. 

 

When they finally landed in the Seychelles, Fitz could almost feel the heat through the plane walls. Jemma had checked the temperature before they left, telling him that the temperature would be in the high 20s, reminding him five minutes that it’s Celsius, not Fahrenheit. 

“What are we going to do first?” Fitz asked as they walked off the plane. He was knackered, but he knew Jemma probably had something planned for them. She had made an itinerary a week before they left. She told him she wanted to make sure they are able to do everything they want to do before their trip ends. 

“I thought that we could relax on the beach, but you look knackered so we might just hang out in the room. I downloaded the episodes of Doctor who we need to watch. Maybe we could spend some time catching up.”

“Mmmm,” Fitz sighed “That sounds nice. We could have a cuddle on the bed.”

“Yeah, sounds nice,” Jemma agreed, a wide grin spreading across her face. 

It took them forever to get out of the airport, and even longer to find a taxi. The taxi ride was bumpy, and Jemma’s face was green. He kept his arm around her. Checking in took a while too, as lots of other holiday makers had chosen the same hotel and had somehow managed to make it there before Him and Jemma. 

Fitz and Simmons were finally strolling through the halls of the resort, look for their room. They were told they were on the west wing, and although they weren’t overlooking the beach, they did have their own private pool.

“I’m really excited,” Jemma told him quietly. 

“Me too,” He admitted

“The rooms going to be beautiful,” She gushed, “and I bet the bed is going to be so soft. I’ll probably never want to leave.”

Fitz was excited for a different reason to Jemma. Although he was ready to sink into a soft mattress he was more excited by the idea of privacy. It was something they didn’t have much of at the base. They had their own private bunks, but the walls were thin. The thought of doing anything if the other agents could hear disturbed the both of them. 

They found the door that said west wing. Fitz pushed it open, letting Jemma go first before tugging his own cases through. 

“What room number are we in?” Fitz asked 

Jemma put down her cases and reached for the key card. “231”

The resort was like a maze, they twisted and turned round what felt like 100 corners before they finally found their room.

“We’re never going to be able to find our way out of here,” Jemma groaned, using the keycard to open the door. 

Fitz shrugged. He wasn’t to bothered about the idea of leaving at this point. All we wanted to do was fall into bed. 

Jemma pushed the door open and gasped. The room was beautiful, he had to admit. The room was made up of mostly reds and whites, though the floors were hardwood. From where they were standing he could see out of their door to their private outside area. He looked in the bathroom as he walked past, his eyes zeroing in on the giant bath. They were definitely going to get some use out of that. 

Jemma was definitely right about the bed. It looked like a fluffy cloud. He felt like he could fall into it and sleep for a million years.   
“This is lovely,” Jemma gushed, rolling her suitcase into the corner of the room. 

“Yeah, and you were right about that bed.”

Jemma turned to him, sliding her arms around his waist. 

“I’m so glad were here,” She told him, her voice muffled by his shirt. 

Fitz pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then leaned his cheek against her head. 

“Me too,” He whispered softly. 

They stood like that for a long moment, letting themselves have a moment of piece after the long day of traveling. 

Jemma pushed herself away, reaching up to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Right,” She said “I’m going to shower, then you're going to shower then were going to watch a couple hours of the doctor who, then were going to dinner. Nothing fancy, just the hotel restaurant. 

 

Fitz came out the bathroom to see that Jemma had set up the laptop on the bed, and was already tucked in. 

She smiled when she saw him, patting the space next to her. He slid in beside her, his arms reaching out to hold her.

“This is definitely the most comfortable bed I have ever laid in,” Fitz sighed. He sunk into the mattress, his muscles relaxing. 

“I’m going to have to agree. I’m pretty sure I’m never going to leave this bed for the next to weeks. Stuff the itinerary.”

Sounds good to me,” Fitz murmured into her hair. 

“Are you ready to watch Doctor Who? She asked. She pushed away, putting some space between them so there was space for the laptop. 

He automatically reached her her hand, tangling their fingers together. He used his other hand to press play. 

Jemma was asleep before the first episode ended. 

Jem?” He murmured, tugging on her hand “What about dinner?”

“I’ve set an alarm,” She muttered in her sleep.   
Fitz stopped the next episode before it could play, closing down Jemma’s computer. He pulled Jemma closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. It wasn’t long until he had fallen asleep himself. 

 

“Fitz,” Jemma murmured “It’s time to get up, we need to get ready for dinner. 

Fitz refused to open his eyes. Maybe she would let him sleep if he didn’t wake up. 

“I know your awake, Fitz. I can see your eyes twitching inside your lids.”

Fitz let out a dramatic sigh and rolled over. The bed was so comfy and the duvet was so warm. He never wanted to get up. 

“Can’t you just go? You could eat for me.” 

Jemma laughed “I’m not going on a date on my own, Fitz. Who knows who’ll I meet down there.”

Fitz looked up at her, reaching out to grab her arm. That idea didn’t sound desirable at all. 

“We could get room service then,” He suggested, “We can stay here and watch some more Doctor Who.”

Jemma sat on the bed next to him, rubbing her hand down his arm. 

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m already dressed and I’ve booked the table so we have to go.”

Fitz groaned again but sat up. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. 

“I’ll come, but only because you look really pretty in that dress. And I’m really hungry.”

 

The restaurant was beautiful. Everything about the hotel was beautiful. The room was dimly lit, giving it the romantic vibe that a date needs. Jemma sat across from him, her head buried in the menu. 

“I meant what I said earlier,” He told her

“About what?” She smiled up at him. 

“Your dress. You look beautiful in it. As you do with anything you wear.”

Jemma blushed, the tint only adding to her beauty. He could stare at her all night. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” She murmured across the table “Not that you look bad when you’re not dressed like this. You always look handsome.”

Fitz couldn’t help but laugh as she stumbled over her words. It was adorable. 

“I love you.” Was the only thing he could say. And it was the truth. 

Jemma paused, the menu dropping out of her hands. 

“You don’t have to say it back,” He promised, “I know that you do, I just wanted you to know that I love you.”


	2. Chapter two

Jemma had the best night sleep she has had in ages. Possibly because that bed is made of the softest feathers known to man, or because she slept the entire night in Fitz’s arms. 

Their morning had been so relaxing. They had a sleep in for the first time in ages, waking up just past ten. Shield wasn’t really a place for sleep ins. They worked seven days a week that meant seven early mornings, and possibly, seven late nights. There only had been a few moments that Coulson had let them sleep in, one of them being the day after the defeat of Hive. 

They were now lounging in their private pool area. Each of them taking up a pool lounger. Jemma was reading her book, cringing internally at the cheesy lines, secretly wondering if this was where Fitz got all his. 

She was interrupted by Fitz tapping on her shoulder. 

“Want to go for a swim?” He asked. 

“Nah. Not right now, the books getting really good.” 

They both knew she was lying. 

“Is it really, though?” His gaze bore into her as we waited for her to answer his question. 

“Not really,” She sighed “I just…you know…”

Fitz understood. They both still had a bit of a thing with Water, even after all the swimming she had to do on Maveth to catch her dinner. Fitz seemed to be making more of an effort of facing his fears then she was. 

Fitz didn’t push the issue. Instead, he squeezed in beside her on the lounger, taking her book out of her hand.

“What are you doing!” she squeaked as his arms wrapped around her middle. 

“Cuddling. You looked like you needed a cuddle.” 

He was right, Jemma thought as she snuggled into him, she definitely needed a cuddle. But only his cuddles would work. 

“Remember that time at the academy when we were in chemistry, and I told joke – I don’t really remember what it was about – Courtney ross laughed so much she knocked the test tubes on the ground?”

Jemma burst out laughing, the memory suddenly fresh in her mind. 

“Those chemicals were like acid. She burnt a hole in the floor.”

“Oh yeah,” Fitz laughed with her “And remember when Milton was dancing with Sierra Miller at the ball, and someone had spilled punch all over the floor, and Milton slipped on it and face planted.”

Jemma found herself laughing at the memory. And Smiling. She had chosen to go with Fitz that night. Not because she hadn’t been asked, but she just wanted to spend time with him. She didn’t realize back then, but thinking back now made her wonder if she decided to do that because she was in love with him, even then. 

“I’m bet you're glad you broke up with him,” Fitz joked “I mean, imagine the children. All stunning except for the cabbage heads.”

Jemma laughed “And the nasally voices.”

“Oh! And the inability to make their own decisions or have their own opinions.”

Jemma fell silent, thinking back on those days. 

“I think half the reason I broke up with him is because he didn’t like you. I think he saw you as competition, and maybe he could see that there had been something more between us that we were to blind to notice.”

Fitz nodded “Maybe.”

“He really did love me, though. And I definitely cared for him. I think it was the same with Will. He loved me, and I loved him, but I guess I hadn’t realized yet.”

“Realized what?” Fitz whispered

“That nothing compares. Nothing compares to the way I feel for you.”

She knew that it wasn’t exactly I love you, but she knew she wasn’t ready for that. She also knew that he understood that she did love him, even if she didn’t say it.

“I think I knew that,” He admitted “When all the Will stuff was happening. You kept trying to tell me that you wanted me, but I was scared. I thought that I’d missed my chance.”

“Impossible,” She murmured, pressing a kiss against his cheek “And even if Will came back, we never would have worked. It would have been unfair to him.”

Fitz pressed his lips to hers, tightening his hold around her waist. Their lips moved softly together, lazily, because they had all the time in the world. 

Jemma felt so much lighter. She was finally able to say what she had wanted to say for so long. They had a lot of unfinished conversations, like this one, and this time together gave them a chance to finish them. 

“Do you remember in chem lab when Josie Lewis asked you out?” Jemma felt a laugh bubbling up “And you froze, then started speaking some sort of gibberish,”

Fitz pushed her away with a groan. “Did you have to bring that up? I made a special effort to forgot that ever happened.”

“It was funny because when you walked away you stumbled into the chemicals shelf, and knocked them all over yourself,” Jemma said, ignoring his complaints “You had to have like four chemical showers.” 

Jemma couldn’t control her laughter. He’d come to her dorm a couple hours later, in fresh clothes, but his hair sopping wet. She hadn’t been able to look at him. 

“Jemma, If you're going to continue laughing at my expense, I might just give Josie Lewis a call, see if she’s still available.”

“You do that and I’ll give Milton a call, since I remember how much you liked him. We could double.”

Fitz burrowed his face into her neck. She sighed when he pressed a soft kiss into her skin.

“You better not,” he warned, his breath on her neck making her squirm. She rested his arms around his neck, her cheek rest atop his head. 

“I would never,” She whispered

 

“I can’t believe were getting room service tonight, but last night you insisted that you drag me to dinner,” Fitz complained between spoon fills of Curry

“Stop complaining. You had a good time.”

Fitz shrugged “This is nice, though, spending all this time with you.”

Jemma smiled up at him from across the table. She couldn’t remember feeling this happy in a long time, despite how cliché that sounds. She had missed him so much for the last year and a half. She had felt so disconnected from him, and she thought it would never end. It felt so good to be connected with him again, just like before bit so much better. 

“I still can’t believe Josie Lewis asked you out, though.” 

Fitz dropped his fork “Because I’m so undesirable, aren’t I.”

“No, definitely not,” Jemma laughed “It’s just that after that, all the guys she dated were smarter, less evil Wards. You don’t really seem like her type.”

“True,” Fitz agreed “Though she probably wanted to date someone with enough coordination to not cover themselves in dangerous chemicals. We ended up being friends, though.”

Jemma smiled at the memory of their academy friends. There had been a couple of students who were only a few years older than them who they had become quite close too. Milton and Josie included, although Fitz never seemed to like Milton all that much. Fitz and she had ended up graduating earlier than the rest, and they never really saw any of them again. Jemma had tried to reach out to a few of them after the fall of Hydra, just to see if they were okay but she couldn’t get through to any of them. 

“Sometimes I wish we were back at the academy,” Fitz admitted

“You wish we could go back to being sixteen and achingly shy, with no idea of what we could become. No thanks, I need my kisses.”

Fitz laughed “No, I wish I could go back in time to when we were in the academy, knowing then what we know now. We lost so much time, Jemma, those ten years down the drain because we were too stupid to realize how we felt about each other.” 

“Sometimes I’ve felt that way. At night when you're holding me, I realize we could have been doing this ten years ago, but we weren’t ready then. We were so dependent on each other, to the point that we took advantage of our friendship. And then it was gone, and for a while, I didn’t know what to do without you- “

“I’ll never know what to do without you,” Fitz interrupted 

“I think we needed all the heartbreak,” She continued, reaching across the table to take his hand “We needed it so we could find out who we are away from each other. And, at least for me, so I could realize how important you were to me.”

Fitz reached across the table with and cupped her cheek. 

“I guess we have ten years of cuddles to make up for,” He joked 

“Why do you think we came on this trip.”

 

After dinner, the pair migrated to the bed. They lay with the laptop between them, deciding to re-watch the episode from last night since Jemma slept through it. Their hands were linked between them. 

“Should we get dessert?” Jemma asked as the credits rolled “Coz I saw that they have brownie and I really want one.”

Fitz closed the laptop, moving it to the table next to the bed. He closed the distance between them, reaching over her for the room service menu. 

“They also do ice-cream,” Jemma informed him. 

“I guess we could, but only because they have banana ice-cream and you know how much I love that.”

Jemma made a face “And you know how much I hate it.”

Fitz gave her a toothy smile, which she leaned over and kissed off. Their lips moved softly together, Fitz’s arms wrapping around her waist, wanting her to be as close as possible. 

“I still want a brownie,” Jemma said as Fitz’s lips moved to her neck. 

“And I want frickle-frackle,” He pouted 

Jemma burst out laughing, rolling away from Fitz as her body shook. 

“Frickle-Frackle?” 

He shrugged, “It’s what Daisy calls it.”

She rolled back towards him, tucking her head into his neck. 

“Okay, Brownie then frickle-frackle.”

Fitz chuckled, resting his arms loosely around her. They had been together for over two months now, and it still excited him that he was able to hold her and kiss her and frickle-frackle with her. It excited him so much that he was able to call her his. 

“Okay,” He murmured into her hair


End file.
